The Other Full Metal Alchemist
by LynnKurosaki
Summary: Edward has a twin that was put up for adoption and adopted by Lust.
1. Chapter 1

The Other Full Metal Alchemist

By: Lynn_Kurosaki

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA

Prologue: 16 years ago: "Let's see, how about Edward and Rusyied?" Ed's mother asks his Father in the hospital.

"That sounds perfect, but can't we put her up for adoption or something?" Ed's father asks.

"*Laugh* you always did want to have just boys. Fine, we'll put her up for adoption."

Present: "Hey Winry how's it going." I ask.

"*Sigh* fine, but Ed broke his arm again. Why are you here?" Winry asks.

"I broke my arm too."

"Rusyied, what will I do with you two? Come on in." Winry sighs.

I now look exactly like Ed except with the girl parts, I'm also as tall as Winry, and my hair is in a ponytail down to my waist, I even have the same outfit. "So who is Ed any way?" I ask as we walk in.

"The Full Metal Alchemist, you look a lot like him actually. I wouldn't be surprised if you two are twins," Winry laughs.

"Winry you know I'm an only child... Whoa." We just walk in to see an annoyed little boy who looks a lot like me, same outfit too. "Don't tell me that's the Full Metal Alchemists. He's to short." I state

The boy gives me a death glare and attacks yelling, "TOO SHORT! I"LL GIVE YOU TOO SHORT!!!" I dodge the best I can but he manages to scratch me, and he gets a similar scratch in the same place as mine, I just pause out of bewilderment since I didn't even try to hurt him.

"STOP IT!!!" Winry yells. Ed stops yelling and I'm still extremely curious as to why he had the same cut as me. "Now show me your arms and legs." We roll up our pants and the sleeves of our shirts only to reveal that we have the same arm and leg as auto mail. "Rusyied how did you do that and when?"

"When I was five, my limbs just disappeared."

"Ed."

"When I was five, a freak alchemy accident why are you asking us this."

"Because I think you two are twins with a special connection."

A/N: Hooray! finally done with the first chapter. _**REVIEW OR FACE MY WRATH!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**__**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA**__**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**__**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**__**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer of doom: I own only Rusyied, everything else belongs to whoever it is that does own it.

Lastime: "STOP IT!" Winry yells. Ed stops yelling and I'm still extremely curious as to why he had the same cut as me. "Now show me your arms and legs." We roll up our pants and the sleeves of our shirts only to reveal that we have the same arm and leg as auto mail. "Rusyied how did you do that and when?"

"When I was five, my limbs just disappeared."

"Ed."

"When I was five, a freak alchemy accident why are you asking us this."

"Because I think you two are twins with a special connection."

And now: We just stare at Winry for a few minutes before I burst out laughing and Ed denies everything, Winry glares causing me to slowly stop and elbow Ed to make him shut up.

"I'm sorry Winry but you know that's not possible. Ed's a legal alchemist for one and for another he's too short." Rusyied states causing Ed to scream/rant and Winry to just look at Rusyied.

"Rusyied, do you use alchemy without a license?" Winry asks causing Ed to stop and look at Rusyied.

"… Let that slip huh." It was more of a statement than a question, "Yes, mom and the others taught me alchemy and to never go near a state alchemist or any other official."

"You know that's against the law right?" Ed asks.

Rusyied just tilts her head and asks, "What's that?" causing Winry and Ed to sweat drop.

Winry and Ed go to the corner of the room and start whispering to eachother, "You don't think she was raised by the Homunculi do you?" Ed asks.

"Wouldn't be too surprised at this point to be totally honest with you," Winry replies.

"Yes but I wouldn't have thought them the type unless it's for their mysterious master plan."

"I can hear you ya know." Rusyied states suddenly appearing right next to them Startling them both, "Anyways, Winry shouldn't you be fixing our arms?" Realizing that Rusyied was right Winry drags Ed into the other room and a few seconds later shouts of pain can be heard.

Rusyied had just sat down and started reading when a suit of armor walks in holding a puppy.

"Hi, my names Alphonse, have you seen my brother Ed?" The Armor asks turning to Rusyied.

"PUPPY!" She shouts lunging for the dog and ending knocking down Al, Somehow she ends up back in her chair barely a second later petting the dog, "Sorry about that, I'm a schizo. My name is Rusyied your brother just went into the other room with Winry. Now riddle me this, why is your brother so short?"

Ed then runs into the room attacking Rusyied shouting things like, "I'LL SHOW YOU SO SMALL AN ANTS BIGGER THAN HIM!"

This makes Rusyied run for dear life from Ed who gets chased by Winry with a wrench because she wasn't done, Al to run after her so she wouldn't kill Ed, and the dog following close behind Because he wanted to be part of the fun.

A/N: Took me awhile but here it is, as promised. It was such a fierce battle against writers block that you should all Review. Flames are welcome.


End file.
